


Dare

by ScytheMeister23



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games), Metroid Series, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7111051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScytheMeister23/pseuds/ScytheMeister23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just two girls fawning each others arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dare

Of all the places that Samus had fought in this tourney, the falling face of a clock tower was not something she'd done yet. Scientifically speaking she should have hit the ground long ago; and she'd care to look over the edge if not looking for her opponent.

 

Of all the things Samus would think to see during this tourney, a flock of butterfly's forming into a single person is not one of them. The angel kid and the princess hitting her with a strangely powerful parasol were leagues below this, as well as the woman nearly a foot and a half taller than her.

 

Clad in black with a short haircut and glasses, dual-wielding pistols. Probably a simple match in any other universe, but not this one. Her first impressions were wrong when the woman began walking, more strutting towards her, and she realized there were also pistols on either of her heels.

 

“Nice outift...” Samus said aloud without realizing.

 

“Thanks, I made it myself.” The woman responded.

 

Samus realized the womans name was Bayonetta from the pre-match lineup. She was beautiful.

 

The clock tower was still falling.

 

“You don't look half bad yourself.” Bayonetta replied. “I especially love your gun.”

 

Samus released her helmet to take it off; the timer hadn't started yet, no harm to be done. “Thanks. I made it myself.” she lied and paused a moment. “I'll show you mine if you show me yours.”

 

Bayonetta smirked a little with the same realization of the timer. She flipped her pistol to allow Samus to grab it. The blue glinted off the sun that she assumed was evening as the silver glinted off what Bayonetta knew was the morning sun.

 

“What's this take?” Samus asked.

 

“12 mm that I can never seem to run out of. Yours?”

 

“Plasma that I can't run out of.”

 

The announcer started the countdown from 3.

 

Samus quickly gave Bayonettas gun back. “Good luck.”

 

2!

 

Bayonetta chuckled slightly. “Best of luck to you.”

 

1!

 

Samus put her helmet back on.

 

Go!

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything since March and this is what I give you.


End file.
